What happens when theres no love
by DyingEyesBleedRed
Summary: Basically kagome and sango are big party girls Inuyasha and Miroku are considered the "Troubled teens." What happens when after a night of partying they wake up to something they werent expecting? inukag ,mirsan later on I suck at summaries sorry
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. but its a goal of mine**

**WARNING contains references to sex and drugs do not read if you arent of age and all that jazz**

**Kagome awoke to the sound of her alram shrilling. "Why is it going off its Sunday." She whined as she knocked it to the floor with a loud thud. "Kagome! Dont break that clock please!" Kagome rolled her eyes and clutched her head in pain. 'How much did I drink last night?' "Can't you people keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Kagome shot out of bed and her eyes grew wide as she looked down at.. "INUYASHA!" Inuyadha scrunched his eyes together in pain and carelessly tossed a pillow at kagomes head. "What?" "Whats going on here? Why are you in my bed?" Inuyasha rolled over and looked kagome up and down his gaze resting on her breasts. "It seems to me the answer to that is obvious." Kagome looked down and squealed. "You pervert toss me a blanket or something." Inu tossed her a blanket as he mumbled to himself "Stupid bitch always yelling." Kagome sank to the ground crying"What if we did sleep together? What if I get pregnant? I barely know you." Inu got up and began collecting his clothes. "Well its a given that we slept together. I mean look at us we're both naked and its six in the morning. As for the getting pregnant if that happens have an abortion. I'll pay for it. I dont want a little brat running around I'm only 18. As for knowing me all you need to know is we're both fucked up people and we dont need a little kid and not to mention I dont even like you and this was a mistake.I'll leave threw the window. If you find out your pregnant call me and I'll send you some money." By the time he had finished his speech he was dressed and scribbling down his cell number. Kagome sat there tears rolling down her face to shocked to say anything. She watched as Inuyasha walked over to the window and was gone without another word. A few minutes later there was a soft knock at kagomes door and her mother walked in. Ayumi immediatly sat next to kagome and hugged her "Kagome whats wrong?" Kagome leaned against her mother silent sobs racking her small frame and told her everything. **

**AN: PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! and be gentle I'm new at this...**


	2. 3 weeks later

**Disclaimer:NONONONO I dont own inu and the gang stop tormenting me**

**Chapter 1**

Sango sighed in frustration as she watched Kagome stab at her salad like she'd done for the last three weeks. "Ok thats it I can't take it anymire. Kagome what is up with you lately?" Kagome looked up from her food flashing Sango a fake smile. "There's nothing "up" with me. I'm just not hungry today." "Bullshit." Kagome looked back at her with a confused expression "What?" "You heard me I said bullshit. C'mon kags you know you can't lie to me so just spill it already. And no more crap about I'm not hungry because I know you your always hungry at least til recently." Kagome looked around nervously trying to find a way out of telling Sango her secret. She found none. She sighed "Sango I have been keeping a secret from you since hojos party. I'll tell you if you prmise not to get angry or scream." Sango sat in thought then tilted her head at Kagome. "If you've been hiding it that long it must be important so I can't promise but I can try to restrain." "Fine good enough I guess. Well you remember how I got really really trashed?" Sango nodded. "Well I kinda went home with someone and you'll never guess who."Sangos mouth fell open "Please god tell me it wasnt kouga. I can't take news like that I'll have a heart attack at 18." Kagome sighed "I thought you would keep the noise level down." Sango just glared "Tell me or i'll kill you." Kagome smiled sadly then put her head dwn on the table. "No it wasn't kouga that would be just ew. It was actually .. Inuyasha" She whispered the last part so Sango had to strain to hear it. "Excuse me? Did you just say Inuyasha? As in the silver haired gothic kid? The one with the perverted friend? That Inuyasha?" "Yeah thats him.. but thats not the worst part. We slept together and now i'm pregnant." Sango sat in shock unable to reply as Kagome slowly lifted her head revealing tear stained cheeks. "Everythings all messed up.He told me if I got pregnant to have an abortion. He said he'd pay for it and everything but you know how against that I am. I dont even want to think about adoption. I want to keep my baby but I know he wouldn't want me to."Kagomes sobbing increased and her body shook violently from everyone. Sango got up and sat beside her slowly wrapping her arms around kagome laying her head on Sangos shoulder. "Kags it will be ok. I'm here for you. If you need me to go with you to the doctor or anything like that I will. You're tough I know you'll get through this and if he doesn't want to tae responsibility for the baby then you'll get by without him. I know you remember so I can't be wrong." Kagomes crying had turned into sniffles by then and she was hugging sango tightly. "I have an appointment this afternoon after school if you want to come." Sango smiled at her then nudged her jokingly "Its a date. Now lets go rebeautify ourselves. Shall we?" "Sounds good to me." They walked arm in arm towards the bathroom brushing off anyone who tried to talk to them."SANGO! Hey babe wait up!" Kagome and Sango turned to watch hojo run down the hall towards them. Hojo and Sango had been datng almost 2 yearsand things had gotten kinda serious over the last few months. There was even talks of marriage after graduation. "Hey Sango." Sango gave him a quick kiss "Hey nows not a good time can I call you later? Please?" Hojo got a confused look on hs face . "Uh sure I'll talk to you later. Bye Kags" "Bye" Kagome waited until Hojo was out of ear shot "Sango you didnt have to run him off. I'm fine now. Scouts honor." "Oh pssh its fine. He'll get over it. Plus you're like my sister and you know how it goes sisters before guys always." Kagome smiled as Sango manuevered her into the bathroom.

Kagura watched as Kagome dissapeared from sight. ' God I hate that girl. Its so great shes pregnant. And with Inu's baby how sweet. I think I should do the caring younger sister thing and go tell Inu he's in big trouble' Kagura smiled evilly and set off to find her brother.

(I hate writing school days so poof schools out)

Kagome was walking home when someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth with a rough hand. Kagome kicked and struggled as her abductor drug her into the park. The hands that had grabbed her so quickly were gone and she fell to her knees panting. "What the fuck is your problem!" She screamed. Turning around she gazed up into angry amber eyes. "So when were you going to tell me you were pregnant? Were you just gunna wait til the whole school knew?" Kagome just stared at him angrily "What not up for gossiping right now?" "Listen smart ass I was going to tell you after I went to the doctor to be certain. And what the hell are you talking about? I only told Sango." Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and huffed 'Damn now what do I say?' "So how much money will you need?" "For what?"She asked trying to play stupid. "For the Fucking abortion bitch!" "Oh that.. I'm not having one." She stated angrily standing her ground. "No fucking way. No I'm not having a kid. You have to get an abortion. If Sesshomaru finds out... I can't have a kid have you looked at me!" He half yelled half pleaded. He was starting to break from this stress. Kagome looked him over closely. He was about six feet tall with a swimmers build, silver hair to his lower back, amazing amber eyes, his 2 lip peircings at each corner of his bottom lip,baggy black clothes, and boots.'Wow he's really hot.. wait what am I thinking he's asking me to have an abortion he's a prick.' Kagome thought to herself "What are you gawking at wench?" Kagome tried not to scream " Ugh you are such an ass hole. I'm sorry all this happened but I'm not having an abortion and you cant make me. i dont see why we cant make this work we obviously liked each other three weeks ok cant we try and be friends and work this out. I'm keeping my baby." "You mean our baby.. I should get some say in this. I can't have a kid it'll ruin everything. I'll lose my inheritance and more importantly my life. Why the fuck am I telling you this?" "How would you lose your inheritance? if you dont mind me asking. But for the record I didnt do this by myself." "No shit. I'll lose my inheritance because my dad was old timey. No kids before marriage and If I get married and get divorced in less than a year the inheritance is null I get shit. So there you go that kid ruined my life and its not even born yet!" He yelled pointing at Kagomes stomach." Well I'm sorry Mr. I dont know what a condom is!" "Feh ever heard of birth control?" Kagome closed her eyes willing herself not to cry but one tear slipped through. "Well sorry I never thought about it considering you were my first." Before inuyasha could blink she was running away. And he let her. 


	3. The drama starts

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or any song or video gam i put in here so dont sue me bitches  
AN:I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update everythings been crazy my boyfriend started a new shift at work and we've had to adjust our visiting times sorrry! well here ya go the next chappie .. finally

Kagome ran all the way home silent tears streaming down her face.As she reached the front door she dug in her pocket for her keys with one hand as the other absent mindly brushed away the stray tears.When Kagome walked inside her house the smell of alcohol overwhelmed her.

"Souta I'm home!"  
"I'm in my room. Do you want to V.S. me at Soulcaliber?"  
Kagome walked upstairs to her brothers room. leaning against the door frameshe studied him. He was 14 now and as tall as Kagome, he had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was skinny for his size butwas starting to fill out into a man little by little. Kagome frowned as she noticed a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?"Souta looked up from his game for a brief moment shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing." Kagome sat beside him on the floor reaching over to pause his game. "Did he do that?" she asked quietly.

For a long while they had dealt with naraku their mothers boyfriend of 5 years. Naraku had moved in when kagome was soutas age. Not to long after that he became an alcoholic and an abuser. Kagomes mother made excuses and appologized forhim but nothing ever changed.

Souta was looking at his controller. "Souta? Did he hit you?" Souta shrugged his shoulders "I broke the mirror on his car." Kagome hugged him tightly "Souta I'm so sorry I wasnt here. Are you hurt anywhere else?" "No mom came in and he decided to hit her instead then she talked him into going out for awhile." Souta held his anger and his tears inside fighting for control. "We'll get out of this mess I promise." "I know Kags. So did you want to play?" He asked trying to break the bad mood hanging over them. Kagome smiled. "No thanks I have plans with Sango. She should be here soon." "Ok have fun." 

Souta unpaused his game and went back to fightin zombies. Kagome stretched then left to go get ready. She knew that eventually she'd have to tell her mom but if her mom knew then so would naraku and she couldnt have that. A few minutes later a car horn broke through her thoughts. Kagome ran out to Sangos car and climbed into the passenger seat. Sango glanced at Kagomes pale face "You alright?" Kagome turned to sango and contemplated telling her about Naraku like she'd done everytime Sango asked that question for the last 3 years. "Yeah just nervou,excited and tired all at once." Sango laughed excepting her excuse. "Well then Miss Higurashi lets go shall we?" Kagome laughed as they started the long drive to the hospital.

"Sango I'm so freakin nervous." Kagomes eyes darted around the small waiting room. "I can Kinda relate I'm nervous to. And everythings so clean..." Sango watched the door open and a stumpy little man in a white coatshuffled in nose deep in paper work. "Um... Miss Higurashi?" he said finally looking up and around the room. Kagome stood up slwoly glancing at sango. "Thats me." "Right I'm Dr. Myoga. Follow me." Sango gave Kagome a thumbs up and an encouraging smile as she dissappeared from sight.

(I'm no good at doctor visits so we'll pretend the visits over now.)

There was a creak as the door openedand sango turned to see kagome and the doctor enter."well Kagome you're a lucky girl you're in great shape. I realize you're still in school so just try to keep your stress level low.Our next appointment is in about a month. See you then." Sango waited till the doctor was gone. "So how'd it go?" Kagome shrugged. "Well I'm most definately pregnant but theres a catch." Sango glanced nervously at Kagome as she gathered there coats and purses. "Whats the catch?" Kagome smiled and hugged Sango close whispering. "Twins."

AN: I know it was short but I'm almost done with the next chappie so either tommorow or thursday it will be posted promise  
REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. AN READ IT if you've reviewed my story

In Reply to my Reviewers

Lizzy: To answer your questions

I'll have to say my favorite is Miroku I love them all but hes such a pervert we would be the best of friends lol

I'm 17 and I'm also a girl :P And nothing much is up with me dont worry about the moving things its rough I know but it'll get better possibly better then before you moved thanks for reviewing!

Inuyashaluvr222: Thanks for review yeah I know its weird i like your story i havent had time to review but I will!

Somedaymydreamswillcome: Thanks for the encouragement I'm trying to keep a set time to update but its hard and i think by now you know my veiws on abortion Ja ne

Annie: PLZ don't sue me I'm a poor person ! anyways thanks for your review it helps to know that you actually want me to continue

Sarah: Thanks for your short review lol but it was to the point ;) and i'm not being mean i swear

Lyn: same goes for you as for sarah you guys are way helpful

Rayia: Yeah I realize its short but it was a teaser in any case i'll try really hard to make them longer some of these chapter are like 4 written pages then they are really short lik 2 on the computer

Ms.CC: I'm trying I'm trying! lol thank you for your support though

Elementalobsession:... Where to start... NO MY FANCY WEINER IS BETTER! so nah lol I suppose i'll keep posting here .. obviously well until i get booted off he he he you can be one of the lucky people that knows whats going on before everyone else aren't you special! I wonder what your friend primo will say to my reveiw? lol he probably thinks we are crazy lesbians ... but you know I love ya toodles


	5. Whats next?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own inuyasha or any songs or anything like that in this story ok jeeze lay off

**Warning:** this contain bad stuff such as cutting and such so dont read if you dont like that

**Author note: **I know you hate me I take way to long to update I'm super sorry I've been so sick but I wont give anymore excuses I'll just promise to try harder please review! thanks.

It was Monday and once again Kagome was late.'Why does this always happen to me?' Kagome screamed in her head as she ran towards her school.As she rounded the corner she ran into something solid knocking her to the ground. "Ow" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Hey woman you better be careful you're gunna kill my brat being so clumsy." Kagome glared at Inuyasha coldly. "Since when is the baby inside _me_ your brat? I thought you didn't want it." "Since I talked to my brother and he made me realize I have to take responsibility for my actions." Kagome tried to push past inuyasha. "Sure. I dont believe that for a second." Inuyasha blocked her path easily."You should believe me." "Whys that? After everything you said to me. Why should I believe you?" Inuyasha threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine don't believe me! If I took you to see my brother would you believe him?" Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear in thought. "Maybe."

Inuyasha nodded slowly then took her by the arm dragging her to his car parked on the curb. "Get in and stay there." he stated waiting for Kagome to comply. When she did he went around to the drivers side and got in starting the car immediatly."Where are we going?" Inuyasha sped off onto the road. "You said you'd believe my brother so we're going to see him." "Right now? But we have school besides I only said maybe." Inuyasha glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "What never ditched school?" Kagome huffed "Of course I have! Just never against my will." Inuyasha smirked. "Theres a time and a place for everything." Kagome suppressed a smile "Whatever." They rode in comfortable silence for a little while as Kagome and Inuyashas minds wondered. 'Its amazing to me that hes such a jerk and yet I find myself attracted to him on more than a physical level.' "Want to listen to music?" Inuyasha asked breaking her train of thought. "Sure got any Led Zeppelin?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "You like that crap? Its chick music. Think of something else." Kagome sighed "I dont care you pick but its not chick music its freakin awesome." Inuyasha huffed "Yeah if you're a hippie." He shuffled through his cds slowly before deciding. A minute or so later music filled the car.

_**Mankind's nature isn't free**_

_**Decisions for a greater will**_

_**Guidlines for hypocrisy**_

_**Fate just another mighty thrill**_

_**In the core of our minds**_

_**Our highest aim is just control**_

_**We are nothing more than blind**_

_**Cruelty the protocal**_

Kagome smiled. "Good choice." Inuyasha smiled smugly and glanced in her direction

_**Freedom of mind a desirable state**_

_**A humans spirit reaching the borders**_

_**A will spreading until the gate**_

_**A limit just built up by orders**_

'What am I doing with this girl? She's gunna freak when she finds out I'm a demon and that our child will be too.I can see it now _Freak child born to pretty teenager_.' Inuyasha shook his head

_**Witchcraft the scourge of hell **_

_**It's your trial it's your crucible**_

_**The crucible the scourge of hell**_

_**Cast upon us the bibles curse**_

_**Free will condemned like a sin of death**_

_**The churches cage, all became worse**_

_**The religious fire stole our breath**_

'Do I really find her pretty?' Kagome sat in the passenger seat with her knees tucked under her ,hands in her lap. She was wearing hip hugger blue jeans and a black tank top that said Rock-n-Roll Princess. She had pulled her hair up into an unkept bun and wore no make-up.

_**Witchcraft the scourge of hell **_

_**It's your trial it's your crucible**_

_**The crucible **_

_**The scourge of hell**_

'Hmm she really is pretty.. I can't be attracted to her she'll never accept me. I'll be a monster in her eyes.' "Hey Inuyasha where are we? This doesnt look familiar at all." Inuyasha pushed the thoughts from his head "We're almost there its the big brick house at the end of the road."Kagome looked a little closer. It was a fairly big house with a huge lawn. Inuyasha pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "Follow me alright?" Kagome nodded and got out of the car following him into his nice house. Once inside she stared in awe It looked brand new everything was spotless.Inuyasha stopped in front of two huge oak doors. "He's in there. I'll be in my room at the end of the hall when you're done." Kagome watched as inu walked away.

"You can come in." A voice called from inside the room.Kagome eased the door open and went in shutting it behind her. "Come sit down." Sesshomaru waved a hand towards the chair in front of his desk. Kagome sat down slowly. "So you're inuyashas brother?" "Half brother but yes. And you're Kagome? His mate." "Mate?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "I see. He didn't tell you about his demon heritage? How like him. I suppose it shall be up to me to tell you." "Demon? I thought that demons only existed in old times." "We did exicst in old time and we still exist today. In the fedual era I was a Lord. Inuyasha and I share the same father. The difference begin I am a full demon and Inuyasha is only a Hanyou." Kagome looked confused" Hanyou? Doesnt that mean he's only a half demon?" "That is correct. I see you know your history." Kagome shook her head. "This makes no sense. How do you hide it?" "Spell. Demons use a cloaking spell to hide our true identities. But since you will be having Inus pups you had to know." Kagome thought for a moment looking at Sesshomarus mask of indifference. "Pups? How did you know I was having twin?" Sesshomaru smirked "This Sesshomaru knows quite a bit about your pups I can smell them." "If you can smell them why cant Inuyasha?" "That should be obvious I have a keener sense of smeel because I am a full demon."Kagome stood to pace the floor. "Its all so overwhelming. First Inu is demanding an abortion then hes going to take responsibility. Now you're saying he's a demon and my babies are part demon too. And I know this has something to do with his inheritance." With the last part said she sat down and stared at sesshomaru. "The inheritance is simple really since inuyasha got you pregnant you have to be married before the pups are born and stay married for atleast a year.Its a technicality really. I'll provide your house and pay the medical bills after a year there will be a quiet divorce and you'll get a check monthly to help you with your "child raising" and that will be the end of it." Kagome sat in shock. "Of course you'll have a few days to think on it. " Kagome blinked slowly. "And you already got inuyasha to agree to this?" "Yes he really has no choice but he didnt seem to mind much. Now why dont you go talk to him about it. I have work."

Kagome got up slowly and walked out the door and down the hall. She paused in front of the door she saw Inuyasha disappear into.'When did my life get so crazy?' She heard the loud music clearly as she pushed his door open. Kagome searched the messy room but saw no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome heard a loud curse and the sound of breaking glass from what she guessed was the adjoining bathroom. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?"She said rushing over to the door. She opened it quickly and gasped. On the floor sat Inuyasha blood dripping down his arm. "What the fuck are you doing!"


	6. Going home

TADA THE NEXT CHAPTER I KNOW I KNOW FINALLY

DISCLAIMER: stop teasing me i would never be capable of own inu and the gang... drool but i can dream

"What the fuck do you care?" Kagome stared blankly "I was worried. I heard the glass breaking and I thought you were hurt.You don't have to get mad."Kagomes eyes watered and she lowered her head. "Sesshomaru told me about all the "Technicalities" he told me to talk to you but I suppose todays bad for you. So I'll leave." Inus eyes softened slightly."Kagome wait. I'm sorry. I thought you were going to bitch about the cuts." Kagome looked up puzzeled "Why would I? I've done all that and more. I might still do it but I have to think about more than myself now.Which reminds me. I should probably tell you the news before Sesshomaru does." Inuyasha stood slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He come up with more technicalities?" Kagome shook her head. "No. Well yes. Oh I don't know. To put it simply I'm having twins." Inuyashas eyes grew wide and a gasp of surprise escaped before he could stop it. "What?" "I'm sorry you have 2 brats now and I'm sorry you have to marry me to get your inheritance. I never meant for this to happen." "Wait!" Inuyasha called but it was too late. She darted out the door and out of the house. Inuyasha ran after her and down the street calling her name. Inuyasha swore viciously. "Screw it she'll find her own way home." Inuyasha walked back into his house and headed for his room "Inuyasha scare off your mate already?" Sesshomaru called appearing in the door way to his study. "Fuck off!" Inuyasha stated slamming his door violently behind him.

((WARNING Rape and Abuse))

Kagome stumbled into her house around 10 having gotten lost quite a few times. She tip toed quietly inside andsilently shut the door. There were no lights on. Assuming everyone was sleeping she made her way to the stairs. As she place her foot on the first step a light clicked on in the hall. "Kagome? Where have you been? Its a school night." Naraku asked calmly. Kagome walked into the living room and stood in front of his chair. "I'm sorry Naraku I went for a walk after school and i got really lost it wont happen again." Naraku stood slowly and backhanded her painfully . "Don't lie to me you little bitch. When you didnt come hom I called the school you werent even there today." Kagome opened her mouth to defend herself but Naraku silenced her with his hand knocking her to the floor.Kagome instinctfully wrapped her arms around her stomach as Naraku began his beating. Kicking her in the face and back and wherever else he could reach. Kagomes cries of pain grew louder with each blow. "Please stop I dont want you to kill my babies." She cried out with the last of her strength. Naraku stopped and stared down at her beaten form evilly. "So you are the whore I told your mother you would be. Like mother like daughter. " He chuckled at his own joke. "Don't worry Kagome I wont kill you or your babies." He cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "But you'll have to do something for me in return." Kagomes eyes widened in fear as Naraku tore her shirt. his hands roaming wherever they pleased.GRipping her breasts painfully.Naraku leaned down and caught kagomes bottem lip between his teeth and bit drawing blood. "No! Stop it please stop!" Kagome struggled not knowing how much it pleased him."Naraku get of my daughter!" Kagomes mother came running at him only to be knocked aside with one blow.But she was relentless and eventually naraku decided to give her his full attention. Knocking her down he stripped her of her robe. Kagome lay helpless as she watched Naraku rape her mother. She listened as her mother cried out in agony at every violent entry. Vaugly she heard her mother mumbling. "Kagome. Leave. Run." Kagome got off the floor and ran out the front door tears streaming down her face.Kagome only realized it was raining after running for awhile. She stopped and looked around finding herself in front of the same park Inuyasha had dragged her into less than a week ago. Kagome walked numbly to the swings and sat staring at her feet. The sobs that had been silent finally took over her body.

Inuyasha and his friend miroku were walking to the park.Miroku stood almost eye to eye with inuyasha. His hair was swept to one side and spiked in his ears hung dangling cross earrings and a silver bar glinted in his eyebrow. Like inuyasha he wore the black maek up though the difference in style is clearly seen. Mirokus eyeliner fanned out to accent his purple eyes, while inuyashas was simpler. They had been best friends since grade school. Practically brothers."Man I love it when it rains. " He glanced over at inuyasha "Whats got you so down? Run out of drugs? I think i've got some meth with me. " Miroku mumbled digging in his pockets. "No I'm not out of drugs.Its just this Kagome thing. I think shes crazy." Miroku smiled "Chicks normally are... Kagome? hmm thats the girl you slept with after hojos party? She got the hot amazon as a best friend?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Thats her and her friend you perv." Miroku only laughed. "Guilty" As they approached the parkInuyasha stopped suddenly. It took a moment and a few steps but Miroku noticed he turned and studied him . "Whats up dog boy?" Inuyashas eyes darkened. "Kagomes in the park. Stay here I"m going to talk to her." Miroku nodded sitting on the curb digging for his pipe he smiled at inuyasha. "I can do that." Inuyasha shook his head and walked past him. 'I can smell her tears. I wonder how long shes been here.Why do i care?'

Kagome heard a rustling on the path and stiffened. 'Oh God Narakus found me.What am I going to do?' Kagome thought frantically esaping into the bushes. A few moments later Inuyasha walked into the clearing. "Kagome come out from your hiding spot I know you're here. I smell you." Inuyasha saw a flash of black and looked down in surprise at the top of Kagomes head. Instinctivly he wrapped her in his arms drawing her closer and heard her gasp in pain."Kagome?" startled Inuyasha eased her away and tipped her face towards him. His eyes narrowed in controlled rage at the sight of Kagome bruised and swollen face. "Kagome who did this to you?" Kagome shook her head and moved into inuyashas arms again. She leaned against him taking comfort in his warmth."Kagome please tell me who did thi." Inuyasha pleaded quietly and again kagome shook her head. Inu sighed and gently held her. "You freezing. How long have you been out here?" he asked slipping his jacket off and then around her shoulders.Kagome Shrugged her shoulderds and wiped away her tears."Come on lets go home."Kagomes eyes flashed with fear and she backed away. Inuyasha stopped her and pulled her closer wrapping the jacket around her tighter. "We'll go to my house kagome. I wont let anything happen to you." ' Ican't' he added silently to himself Kagome nodded in understanding as inuyasha picked her up bridal style and began the walk out of the park.

PLZ REVIEW

It was really hard for me to write this part So I really need some feedback good bad decent thanks a bunch next chapter will have the responses to my reviewers sorry bout the wait


	7. confessions

Disclsaimer: I dont own them WAH!

A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait and I'm also sorry its so short PLZ DON'T HATE ME!

Enjoy

Miroku spotted Kagomes face and swore.

"Fuck... Are you gunna be alright?" Kagome leaned her head against Inuyashas shoulder and nodded numbly.

Inuyasha just glared giving him the What a stupid question look.

"Why don't you head on home Miroku.I'm taking Kagome back to my house."

Miroku nodded reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Kagomes ear. "As long as you're sure you don't need me. Kagome I thought you should know that since you're with Inuyasha you're like my sister.He'll take care of you and so will I."

Inuyasha huffed touched by Mirokus words but not willing to show it. "Yeah. Yeah. Real touching go home will ya!" Kagome smiled slightly as she watched Miroku walk away.

Later after Inuyasha had cleaned Kagome up and explained everything to Sesshomaru he sat in his room watching Kagome brush her hair. She stopped and placed the brush on the table.

"Inuyasha?"

"What? "he asked quietly.

"I'm really sorry I've caused you so much trouble."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't. To be honest I haven't minded too much."

"Really?"

Inu smirked "Yeah I guess I was bored." He teased trying to get a smile back on her face. It worked. She smiled slightly then it turned into a yawn.

"Its late. Are you tired?" He watched her closely.

"Yeah. Where am I going to sleep?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. "In here with me. My beds big enough."

Kagome blushed lightly. "Umm alright then."

They both crawled into bed and under the covers. Inuyasha bringing Kagome close.

"So I guess you're my girl now huh?"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha draped an arm around her.

"Guess so."

Inuyasha listened to her breathing until he was sure she was asleep. He rested his cheek on the curve of her neck and inhaled deeply. 'What is it about you that makes me care?Makes me want to protect you?' He questioned himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up first glancing around the room before landing his gaze upon the clock. 10:21 a.m. Inu rolled over and stretched careful of the sleepin girl next to him. He crept slowly out of bed grabbed clothes from his dresser and slipped into the bathroom quietly to shower.

Kagome yawned and thre back the covers.Instantly regretting it. Her whole body seemed to sting and throb with pain.She laid there a few minutes letting the pain subside.Sitting up she looked around the room but found no Inuyasha. Hearing the shower turn on she decided to go to the kitchen for breakfast. Walking in she spotted Sesshomaru sitting at the table newspaper in hand and a cup of hot coffee on the table.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." She greeted him in a sleepy voice.

Sesshomaru folded the paper and studied her with his usual mask of indifference before replying. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Kagome decided against telling the truth. "I'm alright I haven't looked in a mirror yet.. I guess I'm afraid to."

Kagome dressed only in a larger t-shirt walked over to the fridge to grab the orange juice then over to the counter. Once she was sure Sesshomaru was fully engrossed in his paper she glanced down at her legs and grimaced. Her normally pale smooth legs were covered in dark bruises. 'If my legs look that bad I can't imagine how the rest of me looks.' She finished pouring the juice and put it away.

When she finally got back to inuyashas room she found him laying on his bed his headphones blaring. Kagome tip toed over to the bed and sat his juice on his bare stomach.Inu glanced up at her and removed the headphones.

"Thanks. How you doing?"

kagome sat indian style on the bed hands in her lap holding her cup. "Well I'm sore and ugly but other than that I suppose i'm alright.I'm sorry I wouldn't talk to you last night.. I just couldn't."

Inuyasha sat his juice on the table. "Will you talk to me now?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Who did this to you?"

Kagomes eyes teared but she didnt cry. "Naraku..he's my mothers boyfriend,prcatically my stepfather. He's lived with us almost 4 years now."

Inuyasha clentched his fist "Has he always done this?"

Kagome nodded "Never this bad though atleast not to me."

Inuaysha was shocked. "He hits your mom too?"

"Yes and my younger brother Souta."

"What exactly happened last night?" Kagome took a deep breath "I came home late.. I got lost.. he hit me because I lied about going to school... the more I screamed the more he hit and kicked me. I thought he was going to kill me.. kill our babies.. So I begged him to spare me because I was pregnant he called me a whore said I would do him a favor..." she stopped and wipped away her tears then started again.

Inuyasha eyes were flashing red as he fought for control.

"He tried to rape me but my mom stopped him.He hit her then... he decided he'd have her instead.. she screamed and he raped her..she told me to run so I did and then you found me."Kagomes tears fell steadily and Inuyasha wiped them away.

"You're not going back. You'll stay here with me."

Kagome started to protest.

"No don't argue with me about this. You need clothes.I'll buy you clothes but you're not going back."

"But souta?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know but we'll get him out somehow."

Kagome just nodded. "Alright then Inuyasha. Thank you"

Inuyahsa smiled trying to lighten the moment."But you know since you're my girlfriend now you'll have to change your style I can't date no preppy chick." He said jokingly.

Kagome willing to let the depression pass said "Sounds like a challenge you buy the clothes I'll wear them."

Inuyasha smirked. 'Cocky bitch.' "You're on."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING cries I'm so pathetic

A/N: I am REALLY REALLY sorry about not updating i've had writers block like a mother I'm not really happy with this chapter but i felt bad keeping you guys waiting once again sorry.. plz dont kill me

WARNING: cussing and fluff

A few hours and a couple of phone calls later Kagome and Inuyasha had made plans to meet Sango and Miroku at the mall.Kagome had decided to wear inuyashas clothes a comfortable longsleeve shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Sango!' Kagome yelled spotting her friend in the parking lot.

Sango waved happily making her way over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags whats up?"

Sango was dressed in a simple white baby tee and hip hugger jeans and like Kagome she had left her hair down.

"Not too much. Just waiting on Miroku." Kagome replied glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wore his normal piercings and boots with his baggy all black clothes. They werent a style to him just comfortable. Miroku walked over to the group slowly. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and his arms folded while kagome and Sango talked quietly about random things. Much to Mirokus suprise he couldnt see any trace of Kagomes bruises. 'Girls and their make-up magic'

"Hey you lovely ladies.. and Inuyasha. The wonderful Miroku is here." He paused and smiled as the group stared at him .. 'obviously awestruck' "Yes its good to be sexy."

Inuyashas eyebrow twitched and his hand flew up smacking Miroku in the back of the head. "Shut up lecher. Did you even change clothes this morning?" Miroku glanced down at the same clothes he'd been wearing since yesterday.

"Nope I havent been to sleep yet.. Hell I havent even been home yet."he laughed to himself. Sango just rolled her eyes before turning to kagome

"So why are we here today?' Kagome glanced at Inu then back to Sango.

" I'm getting a new look so I wont look odd standing next to my boyfriend at school."

"What kind of look?.. wait boyfriend? Did I miss something?"

Miroku held in a smirk calmly taking Sangos hand in his patting it as if she were a child. "My dear sango it seem Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple now."

Inuyasha feh'd and carefully wrapped and arm around Kagomes waist. "There a problem with that?" Sango blinked once before responding.

"Its about fucking time you two came to some kind of agreement.

Kagome smiled "Well then lets get shopping."

The two girls linked arms and walked happily into the mall followed by a grinning Miroku and a semi irritated half demon.

5 hours, 15 slaps, and six hundred dollars in clothing later...

Sango and Kagome emerged from the mall giggling to themselves followed by a beat up Miroku and a fully irritated half demon. Both of them loaded down with bags. Kagome stopped laying a hand on her stomach. Sango stopped to eyeing her friend closely.

"What? Something wrong?" Kagome shook her head smiling. "I'm hungry thats worst than wrong."

Sango laughed glancing at her watch "I have to be heading home. Since my cars in the shop I have to catch the bus."

Miroku instantly perked up dropping his bags. 'Dear Sango allow me to give you a ride home." Sango just looked at him.

"It's better than riding the bus."Kagome reasoned.

Inuyasha glanced back and forth between his friends "Can you make up your mind already I'm sick of carrying these stupid bags."

Sango sighed. "Yeah I guess you can give me a ride."

Inside Miroku did a happy dance.They gathered up the bags and said their goodbyes leaving Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome picked up the rest of the bags and walked to Inus car. After loading the bags into the car Kagome reached over to give one of Inuyashas ears an experimental rub. To the happy suprise of Kagome Inuyasha leaned into the touch and pulled her closer. Kagome smiled and kissed him gently. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Kagome drew away.

"I'm tired . Lets go home." Inuyasha nodded.

'I liked that a little too much guess i'll need a cold shower when we get home.' he thought to himself as he got in the car and started the drive home.

Sango sat in the passenger seat of mirokus car waiting impatiently for him to finish loading up the bags.Miroku however was in his own little world as he placed then replaced the bags to kill time.

'Damn shes hot and tough like an amazon no ones ever hit me so hard before and i liked it tooi must have her shes perfect for me.'

Miroku's thoughts were shattered as his car horn sounded Sangos impatience. "Coming Sango dear."

'Not yet but i'll be cumming for you shortly' his perverted mind thought as he climbed into the drivers seat

"What took so long?"

"I just wanted to make sure nothing would get damaged." Miroku replied smoothly.

Sango nodded accepting his reason. "Lets just go I'm beat."

Miroku smiled as his hentai thoughts went through his mind "Me too."

With that they left the mall.

It was wensday now and time for Kagome to try out her new look at school. She hummed to herself as she shampooed her hair, At breakfast Inuyasha had told her that Souta had been placed with her Aunt and Uncle in Kyoto. He was finally safe. She was so pleased with Sesshy for working so quickly. Granted she was still worried about he mother. Sesshy said she was happy about Souta and her moving out. Kagome only hoped that since they were gone her mother would finally leave Naraku. Kagome finished rinsing and turned off the water. 'Today she promised herself would be a better day.' She went over to her side of inuyashas closet where they had dumped her stuff yesterday. Smirking she with drew a few articles of clothing. 'Inuyasha will never know what hit him.' she thought wickedly.

1 hour later..

Inuyasha stood at the dorr holding his and kagomes bags.

"Kagome! Hurry up we'll be late!" he yelled impatiently

A few minutes later a small cough drew his attention to the top of the stairs. What he saw made his heart speed up faster and his palms sweat. Kagome stood with a playful smile as she watched Inuyashas eyes roam over her body. Kagome was wearing her hair up in two messy buns held together by chopsticks.She had on a very tight red belly top with a black longsleeve fishnet shirt over it, She had on a tight black mini skirt and thigh high stockings and combat boots to complete the look she wore a silver chain choker, skull earrings, spikes on each wrists, and a belt that read whore that she'd gotten as a joke.Kagome did a small twirl making her already short skirt ride up .

"Well Inuyasha? Puppy like?' She asked playfully

Inuyasha growled and was in front of her before she could blink. He gripped her shoulders tightly and crushed his mouth to hers. Kagomes arms wrapped around his neck as Inuyasha deepened the kiss slipping his tongue inside her mouth to start their battle for dominance.When they finally came up for air Inuyasha nipped Kagomes bottem lip and picked her up bridal style.

"Puppy thinks we're going to be late. Really late. In fact we might not make it to school at all."

REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZ i'm sry its short


	9. Sorry

**Author Note **

**Hey you guys I am really really sorry about not updating in a long while but I swear it'll be up soon I have had some major suck ass writers block and I havent gotten anything done :( I know you hate me... but I'll deal with the angry mobs at a later date promise**

**I'll have the next chappie soon til then**

**Dying Eyes Bleed Red**


End file.
